Kyosuke Kagami
Kyosuke Kagami (鑑 恭介 Kagami Kyōsuke) is a character first seen in Rival Schools: United By Fate, and later in Project Justice. About Kyosuke Kyosuke, the "Mysterious Public Man" Although his last name is Kagami, he is actually the twin brother of the fallen Hyo Imawano. His personality is the opposite of Batsu's; being cool and calculating, almost never showing emotions of any sort. Every pose he takes stands out with his coolness, and he has a habit of adjusting his eyeglasses whenever he poses. He never shows it, but he really has a strong sense of justice. Rival Schools: United By Fate Kyosuke is a student of Taiyo Gakuen who volunteers to help Batsu find his mother. It is later revealed that Kyosuke is behind the kidnapping and was working for his twin brother, Hyo Imawano. Ultimately, Kyosuke changes allegiances, and helps Batsu and Hinata in defeating Hyo, while convincing Hyo that force was not the way to achieve their dreams. Project Justice In Project Justice, Kyosuke becomes concerned when he meets Kurow and senses the power helping him. When Hyo is later possesed by the spirit of the brothers' father, Kyosuke reluctantly fights his brother again. After the apparent death of Hyo, Kyosuke disappears, with his friends at Taiyo High waiting for him to return to school. Arsenal, combat style, and fighting strategy Kyosuke is one of the best characters in Rival Schools: United By Fate, if only for his move speed. With lightning-fast uppercuts and fast combo starters, Kysosuke can handle just about any match-up. The key to winning with Kyosuke is to abuse his Light Punch Cross Cutter. At about three to five character widths away from an opponent, Kyosuke can annoy his foe all day long. If the player manages to get the Cross Cutter projectiles to hit consecutively, they can immediately dash in and begin a Textbook Combo with a jab. Two of his Burning Vigor attacks can be used in indirect sequence. Kyosuke can launch his opponent high into the air with a Super Lightning God Upper, perform an Air Combo, and finish the Air Combo with a Double Gen'ei Kick. Kyosuke's Team-Up Technique is yet another of his great moves. Because it initiates so quickly, the player can do it just about any time the opponent throws out a Burning Vigor attack or even a slow-executing normal move. The attack sequence may look cool, but it's actually the second weakest Team-Up technique in the game. Most players using Kyosuke in Project Justice utilize a glitch that makes Kyosuke levitate--considered by many to be a cheap tactic. The cons of this glitch will be discussed later in this article. Special attacks Cross Cutter (クロスカッター) Kyosuke fires two converging crescent-shaped projectiles. Hits twice at close range, but only once at the point where the two projectiles converge. Evading this move by jumping is difficult; sidestepping it is a simpler way. Illusion Shadow Kick (Japanese: 幻影キック Gen'ei Kick) Closely similar to his twin brother's Gen'ei Shuu. The only difference is that Hyo's attack is a slash; Kyosuke's is a kick. Like the Gen'ei Shuu, this has poor recovery time if blocked. While landing to the ground as a result of recovery, he is completely vulnerable to a well-aimed Shooting Star Kick from Batsu. This attack is also usable in the air, but is less damaging if done in the air. Illusion Shadow Wave (Japanese: 幻影ウエーブ Gen'ei Wave) An air-only attack. Kyosuke does a Cross Cutter-like attack, only with shorter range. The player can quickly follow with a Gen'ei Kick for good measure. Lightning God Upper (Japanese: 雷神アッパー Raijin Upper) A bolt of lightning rises from the ground, launching the opponent into the air. It has considerable recovery delay if blocked. Illusion Shadow Breaker (Japanese: 幻影ブレーカー Gen'ei Breaker) Kyosuke does an overhead leaping punch that stuns the opponent in sparks. Even if blocked, Kyosuke will be able to attack even before the opponent can, since this attack has no recovery delay whatsoever. Kuuchuu Uki (空中浮き) This is the well-known game bug utilized by many players in Project Justice. While in the air, the button combination is input, making Kyosuke stay airborne. He is invulnerable to almost all sorts of attacks while airborne, and all the attacks he delivers are at ground-level, despite his altitude. Even his Team-Up and Party-Up techniques can be executed while he is in the air. The only tactic that can foil this is a throw maneuver. Burning Vigor Attacks Kakusan Cross Cutter (拡散クロスカッター) The powered version of the Cross Cutter, wherein Kyosuke fires five converging projectiles. Contrary to the Cross Cutter, this is best done from a distance, where this attack deals more hits and (very obviously) more damage. The downside to this attack is its long recovery delay. Double Illusion Shadow Kick (Japanese: ダブル幻影キック Double Gen'ei Kick) Actually, he does more than just two Illusion Shadow Kicks, since a three-hit Illusion Shadow Wave follows, ended with a final Illusion Shadow Kick for good measure. This is also usable in the air, and makes a good Air Combo finisher. Super Lightning God Upper (Japanese: スーパー雷神アッパー Super Raijin Upper) Powered version of the Lightning God Upper, wherein this move launches the opponent high into the air. Startup is fast, and is an excellent Tardy Counter. It can even completely foil dash-type Burning Vigor attacks from the opponent if this is done as a well-timed counterattack. Team-Up technique Last Symphony (ラストシンフォニー) Kyosuke and the active character execute a fast barrage of blows to the opponent. Party-Up technique Kyosuke does the Final Symphony. Other appearances Outside of the Rival Schools games, Kyosuke also is a playable character in Capcom vs. SNK 2. One of his super moves in that game includes cameos by Batsu and Hinata. Trivia * Given the fact that Hyo is his twin brother and Raizo is their uncle, it means that the twins are actually cousins of Batsu. * He lives alone in a mansion near an unnamed college campus. * Academically, he excels in math and science, and apparently has no subject where he fares poorly in. * As of Project Justice, he is the Chairperson of the school's morals committee. * Kyosuke actually knows how to play the saxophone, as indicated in the ending photo of the board game of the Japanese version of Project Justice. * His officially-credited last name, Kagami, can also be written as the Kanji character 鏡 (also read kagami on its own) which means 'mirror'. If seen as so, it makes sense why Kyosuke spends a lot of time looking in the mirror every day. * He is voiced by Isshin Chiba. Gallery Image:RSKyosuke.png|''Rival Schools'' Image:RivalKyosuke.png|''Rival Schools'' Image:Kyosuke_Kagami.jpg|Kyosuke in Capcom vs. SNK 2 (Capcom groove) Image:Kyosuke Kagami.gif|''Project Justice'' References Nguyen, John. Project Justice FAQ/Move List by Puar. GameFAQs.com. Published 2001. Last accessed 8 February 2010. http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/dreamcast/file/377885/10032 Tsai, Peter. FAQ/Movelist for Project Justice (Moero! Justice Gakuen) for Dreamcast/Arcade. Version 1.07. GameFAQs.com. Published 17 July 2002; last updated 13 March 2003. Last accessed 8 February 2010. http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/dreamcast/file/377885/18282 Cheshire, Sophie. Project Justice: FAQ/Move List by falsehead. Final version. GameFAQs.com. Published 5 November 2001; final update 7 December 2002. Last accessed 8 February 2010. http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/dreamcast/file/377885/11671 Batsu, the Doctor of Punishment. Shiritsu Justice Gakuen/Rival Schools series: Character Stories FAQ. Version 1.5 (final). GameFAQs.com. Last accessed 25 March 2010. http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/dreamcast/file/377885/150 Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Characters